


Locker Room Talk

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Fletch and Will shower together...ish.Mainly, they chat in the locker room.In a world where the bromance never ended.





	

Fletch and Will had been for a run before their shift and were in the men's locker room so they could shower and change into their uniforms.

Fletch stepped out of his cubicle, wrapping his towel around his waist before walking across to the bench where he had left his bag, his uniform hanging on the hooks above.

Will had been talking about the woman he had been seeing recently, but his voice trailed off as Fletch removed the towel from his waist so he could dry his lower half.

"What the hell happened to you?" Will asked him with surprise.

"What?" Fletch pulled his underwear on and turned to face him.

Will laughed as he saw Fletch's chest. "I guess there's no need to ask how things are going between you and Vera?"

Fletch looked down to see what Will was talking about, then smirked as he remembered the marks on his chest.

"It's just a couple of scratches, mate. We got a little, erm, over-enthusiastic..."

"Don't think I didn't notice the ones on your back. Or the bite mark on your butt cheek that looks suspiciously like an exact imprint of our esteemed governor's teeth!"

Fletch laughed as he dried his arms, "I'm not sure what concerns me more. That you have looked at Vera's teeth that closely, or you looked at my arse that closely! Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered, but I just don't feel that way about you..."

"Ha! You should be so lucky!" Will pulled his shirt on and began to fasten the buttons.

Fletch pulled his trousers on before walking over to the mirror and taking a look at the marks on his front, then twisted round to see the ones on his back. They were vivid red and obviously made by two hands with sharp fingernails during a moment of passion.

"Hmm. I guess they are a bit more prominent than I remember."

"You sound unbearably smug, you know."

"Believe me, you would be too, if you had any idea...well...let's just leave it at that, eh?"

"So it's true what they say? How it's always the quiet ones?"

"It is indeed, Will. It is indeed."

"You do realise I'll never be able to look at Vera in the same way again?"

"I'm sure she won't mind. You know, it might improve her reputation a bit."

"And yours too, of course?"

"I can't help it if I'm seen as a bit of a stud around here..."

"You wish!"

"Believe me, the only woman I am even the _slightest_ bit interested is Vera. Actually, on that note..." he suddenly sounded a bit cautious.

"What?" Will joined Fletch at the mirror and worked on his tie as Fletch fastened his shirt.

"Strictly between us?" he asked.

"Of course."

Fletch lowered his voice. "I'm going to propose to her. I'm picking up the ring tonight."

Will grinned and smacked him on the back, "Hey! Congrats!"

"Don't say that! I don't even know if she'll say yes!" Fletch admitted.

"Of course she will! Neither of you have ever looked even half as happy as you do when you're together. Seriously, Fletch. I'm so happy for you."

Fletch smiled as he tucked his shirt in and reached for his jacket, "Thanks, mate. Now, tell me more about this new woman of yours!"


End file.
